


The Highest Tower

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Series: My Little Diamond [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Beating, Chains, Collars, Dehumanization, Dismemberment, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Sexual Content, Suspense, what are emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Krennic is called away for an extended period of time, Luke gets handed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little time after Rainy Breakfast Thoughts.
> 
> What inspired us-
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/2344ee24cb199eb56af64d5b9415f2f8/tumblr_o6qci2C3a81twpc7qo1_400.jpg

Anubis frowned, having just gotten the message from Orson. It was… concerning to say the least.

_I will be gone for four months. Luke is to be brought to the Death Star where further instructions await for you._

As much as Anubis felt a pit grow in his stomach, and as much as he wanted to tell Orson no; he knew that he could not refuse a direct order from a commanding officer. It made his mind hurt just thinking about the horrible feeling in his stomach. But orders were orders. He headed up to the swimming pool where Luke was. He found the blond sitting on the edge right by the water, meditating silently. Anubis came over slowly as to not startle him before resting his hand in Luke’s beautiful hair like he always did.

The blond blinked and looked up at him with those big blue eyes; Anubis’ heart nearly breaking in response. “What can I do for you?” Luke titled his head back in greeting. In this position, his mouth was at the center of Anubis’ palm.

“I got a message from Orson.” Luke’s excited response made Anubis stop for a second. From his seated position; Luke hoped up. There was a beaming smile on his face as he waited for the rest of the information. All of it was only making it harder to say the message that he got. “He will be away for four months.” Luke’s expression shattered. You could nearly hear his heart breaking at the new information. It was followed by his fists tightening at his sides. “I am to take you to the Death Star to wait for further instructions.” For a moment, judging from Luke’s expression, Anubis thought Luke would refuse. It ignited a hope in his chest that was quickly stamped out when Luke took a step back, his eyes cast down with a frown. Without looking up again, he stepped around Anubis and headed to the door.

“Let me go get my things.”

 

 

~’~

When Luke walked down the steps, the first thing that Anubis noticed was the shining diamond necklace that rested against Luke’s collar bone. At slightly longer than a collars length, it gave enough movement to shine crystalline lights around the room.

“I’m ready.” Luke said with a forced smile. Anubis had seen Luke at his happiest and this was not it. The Deathtrooper could understand. This had become Luke’s home. To up and leave it for four months would be heart breaking. So Anubis quietly guided Luke out the door and to the speeder. The least thing he could do was make the transition as painless as possible.

 

 

~’~

A group of five Stormtroopers were waiting for Luke and Anubis when they docked in the bay. They quickly guided the two of them out of the bay and down the winding halls of the Death Star. The entire time, Anubis followed closely behind Luke, not wanting the blond to leave his sight. That feeling, that sensation; it was eating away at him. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen. He could feel it. It made him wonder if Luke could feel it to. The blond had that about him. He was perceptive of others; practically reading minds.

“Luke.” Anubis muttered under his breath. The Stormtroopers were distracted. They were chattering to each other about stars knew what. It was the best opportunity for them to talk about what was happening.

“Yes?”

“Do you feel it?” Anubis decided to get right out there with it. He noticed Luke glance over his shoulder with a startled look.

“I thought I was the only one. When did you…when did it start to get into your head?” Luke asked. Just like Anubis thought. The blond’s brain was already working at double the speed. He was thinking about so many things at one; Anubis knew since Luke always told him that his mind raced.

“When I got the message from Orson.” Luke frowned at that. He had not been excepting that. He thought Anubis was getting suspicious when they landed on the Death Star. He really had been feeling something that early? They could not speak any further on it though. The troopers had lead them through the throne room door and past the small bridge. Luke glanced at the red cloaked guards; still freaked out over them, even from the last time. They walked across the room and up the steps to the Emperor.

The first thing Luke noticed was the man that was standing beside the seated Emperor. He was tall, taller than Anubis and Krennic by at least 3 inches at 6’5; and had at least 50 pounds of muscle on both of them. His hair was a blackish blue color, playing off the lighter blue of his skin. What Luke found the strangest about him though were his eyes. Not only was the sclera red, but the pupil was as well. His iris were nearly glowing a yellow orange color as he stared down at Luke.

Anubis sank down to one knee in a bow considering who he was standing before. He had no idea that Grand Admiral Thrawn would be here. But why was he here, was the real question. “Good Anubis.” He heard the Emperor say. It surprised him; that the Emperor knew his name. But perhaps it was because he was Luke’s guard? “You brought Luke to us safely.” The Emperor then stood and slowly walked over to Luke. The Grand Admiral turned and walked to the window, where the Emperor and Luke followed. Those red eyes fell upon Luke’s form once again. This time, they looked him up and down. Not once did they stray from the blond, even when the Emperor started to speak. “This is Grand Admiral Thrawn.” Grand Admiral? Luke looked down to the placard resting on the man’s chest. It was different than Krennic’s, if not by one square.

Before Luke could say anything, Thrawn grabbed his hand. He spun it around so the palm was facing up, exposing the delicate skin of Luke’s wrist. The blond watched in a mix of strange fascination and utter confusion as Thrawn pulled his hand up. His blue lips kissed the center of Luke’s palm. After that, he moved right above the veins under the skin on his wrist. Luke watched Thrawn bite at the skin there gently before releasing his hand and stepping back.

He was speechless. With a glance at Anubis, he saw that the guard was just as confused as he was. “That is how his species greets someone of a higher status.” The Emperor explained. He then turned and walked back to his chair. It seemed as though he could not stay standing for long. “Director Krennic will be gone for 4 months, as you have been told. Therefore, Grand Admiral Thrawn will watch over you in Krennic’s place for the duration of that time.” Luke blinked, unable to move for a few moments. He then glanced back over at the blue skinned man, not looking up high enough to meet his eyes. They…They bothered him. There was something about them that looked at Luke as though he was prey; and Thrawn would hunt him down.

“Would it not be possible for me to just stay at Kren- I mean, Director Krennic’s home?” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed at Luke’s slip up. The Emperor just shook his head.

“No my child. Anubis cannot stay there with you at all times. He will have to go back to his commander position sooner or later. We cannot have you alone.” Luke’s fists tightened by his sides, all things that Thrawn took note of. The young man knew he could not refuse the Emperor, he was the ruler of the galaxy after all. All he could do was nod and follow along; allow everyone to drag him along from place to place. So Thrawn walked forwards, his hand extended out.

“Follow me.”

They quickly left the throne room, Thrawn leading. Anubis refused to leave Luke’s side; explaining that when he had to go back, he would go back. For now, he would be going wherever Luke went. So the three of them boarded the large shuttle. Luke had never seen such a cushy interior inside the ship. It looked like something out of the expensive holovid movies. The other guards and workers on the shuttle were already working like busy bees; getting everything ready for their arrival. At this point, Luke was heading over to where Anubis had sat, but he felt a hand grabbing the back of his shirt. When he turned around, Thrawn was smiling down at him. But that smile did not reach those burning red eyes. No, that predatory gaze had not left. “You will sit with me.” He said. Not expecting any sort of refusal, he moved and put a hand upon Luke’s lower back. He guided Luke over to the two seats that were facing one another by the largest window. Right when they sat down, the shuttle took off and was racing through the darkness of space to Luke’s new temporary home.

All of it was making Luke’s stomach hurt. He just wanted to be back at Krennic’s, swimming in the pool and happily running into the older male's arms when he got home. But here he was, stuck on this shuttle with the Grand Admiral.

“Your necklace...” Thrawn started. Luke glanced over and saw those red eyes staring at the diamonds that were rested on his collar bone. His hand instinctively reached up and fingered at the jewels, the movement causing Thrawn to look up back to Luke’s face. “Who gave it to you?” A part of Luke did not want to tell the blue skinned man. But another part of him wanted to let Krennic’s name slip, to let Thrawn know who he belonged to. Instead, he just hummed slightly and glanced back out the window. Obviously, Thrawn was not looking for that answer since he leant back against his chair and propped his head against his hand. The entire flight from the Death Star, Thrwan stared at Luke. It was so incredibly unsettling that when the pilot came over the com unit and said they were entering the planet's atmosphere, Luke jumped up and placed his face against the window. He was at least excited to see where he would be for four long months. The hope of some place warm was quickly squashed. All he could see was white. Everywhere on the planet was covered in the harsh glow of the snow. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Luke did not jump when he felt Thrawn’s hot breath against his ear. Nor did he jump when Thrawn’s hands slammed against the window on either side of Luke’s head. He heard Anubis shuffle behind them, but that was it. They lowered down further and further; and Luke could feel his heart dropping at the same speed.

 

 

~’~

Luke was not dressed properly for the snow. He had only ever lived on warm planets. This, in all honesty, was the first time he had ever seen snow. And he already hated it. There was no doubt in his mind that Anubis was freezing behind him as well. It was unfortunate since Thrawn made Luke walk beside him. Whatever reason the Grand Admiral thought up in his quiet mind, he did not share. All Luke saw upon the man’s face was an unimpressed frown; like everything around him pissed him off. _Wait until I give you a piece of my mind!_ Luke thought with his own little scowl. Their little group; Luke and Thrawn at the front, Anubis behind them, and the men that had been working on Thrawn’s shuttle making up the rear, walked down a snow covered path. Considering how long they walked for, Luke started to wonder where Thrawn’s living place was. But they crested through a line of trees and Luke’s jaw dropped.

It was huge. Far, FAR bigger than Krennic’s home on the beach. This thing was a castle with the turrets and towers; large old glass windows and brick exterior. It flipped Luke’s stomach, having never seen such a thing in his life. He felt Thrawn’s hand press against his lower back once again; pushing him forwards when he had stopped to gape at the large building. They continued on, pushing through a large exterior gate and into a snowy garden. The hedges along the path lined it on either side, creating a barrier between them and the rest of the large front area. Luke continued to let himself be guided through the garden and through the large front entrance.

It was nearly as frigid inside as it was outside. There was a large hallway down the middle. Luke could see that the back wall was covered in glass windows. The top one that lined up with the hallway was stained with vibrant colors that reflected and refracted all across the walls. Luke could not see what it showed from where they stood. Looking down, he saw that there was some sort of sitting area on that back wall as well. He turned to see what Anubis thought about it; but no one was behind him. He walked away from Thrawn and pushed open the front doors to look around. Anubis was not outside either.

“What are you looking for Luke?” Thrawn actually sounded concerned as he approached Luke again. The blond spun around, the concern written all over his face. If he did not have Anubis, he would be all alone. He would be all alone with the Grand Admiral with those predator eyes.

“Anubis. He is gone. I… Where do you think he went?”

The blue skinned man simply laughed lightly. Once again, his cold hand rested against Luke’s back. He started the two of them down the long hallway towards the sitting area Luke had spotted at first. “He is a good guard. He knows how to watch over you without you seeing him.” It sounded like something Anubis would do. Luke knew the man well and knew that he took his job seriously. So he walked along side Thrawn.

When they reached the area with large plush couches, Luke heard Thrawn make a strange noise. It did not sound like something a humanoid would make. But he did not know the man’s native language. Perhaps that was somet-

Before he could finish that thought, his legs gave out from underneath him; sending him collapsing against the hard stone. Luckily, he caught himself with his arms before his face smashed against the ground. However, he stared down with stunned eyes. _What the hell just happened?_ Luke thought. Sure, he had a headache; had one since they landed on the planet, but it wasn’t all that bad. His mind was racing as to why his entire body was killing him all of the sudden.

“Oh. I did not think they would affect you so dramatically.” He heard Thrawn say with a bored voice above him. Luke’s head whipped up and saw the Grand Admiral standing above him. There was a cloak of fur gripped in his hands that Luke wanted immediately. The stone was causing him to grow colder and colder by the minute. Then there was the fact all those vibrant colors he would occasionally see had grown dim. With quite a bit of effort, he was able to push himself up so he was sitting back on his heels. He reached out to the fur but it was quickly snapped up. His eyes widened in horror at the smirk on Thrawn’s face. “Oh you little animal, you want this?” Thrawn asked, motioning towards the cloak with his head. Luke nodded frantically and tried for it again; but fell forwards against Thrawn’s leg. He could feel the muscles beneath the white pants that he was gripping onto, trying to reach as far as he could with his legs' dead weight underneath him.

“Please!” He cried out in anger. With that same smirk, Thrawn leaned down and grabbed Luke’s chin in a tight grip.

The same hand then reached down to the diamonds that wrapped around Luke’s neck and grabbed them. With a hard tug, the necklace’s metal clasps shattered. Luke watched in utter horror as the diamonds clattered around the two of them. The light that poured in from the snowy world outside reflected off the diamonds; causing the room to glow in such an ironic way. Thrawn’s face lowered until their lips were nearly touching. “Work for it you filthy animal.”

Luke was stunned. This was the real Grand Admiral Thrawn. He was a monster, a creature of the lowest kind. All Luke could do was watch as Thrawn stood back to his giant height. With a push of his hand, Luke fell down once again; his elbows hitting the stone below him with a painful crunch. When he was done cursing Thrawn to Tatooine and back, he looked up. Those red eyes were staring down at him with little to no interest. "Now work for it." He pushed his boot right to Luke's face; making the blond scowl.

Luke pushed it out of the way before he had to put his hand back onto the ground to keep himself up. "Kiss my ass." He said while spitting onto the man's boot. There was a pause in the air, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Luke's labored breathing. That same disinterested face hovered over Luke when he pushed the blonde's head down to the ground with his other boot; leaving Luke's face right next to the spit covered leather.

"You disgust me. Your kind is no better than animals, reverting back to its most basic instincts when you lose your precious ability. You should be below others, not above them." Thrawn actually sounded angry as he forced Luke to kiss his boot. It was a rough push, causing it to hurt Luke's nose when he was pressed against the leather. The blue skinned man's words were confusing him. His kind? What did he mean? Either way, Thrawn finally pulled his boot away from Luke's mouth. He thought that the man would give him the fur at that point, but it did not cover Luke's body. "Clothes off."

Luke nearly exploded. His head whipped up again. "Fuck you! You can go suck your own dick!" He had no idea where this was coming from. He never spoke like this; never really having a reason to when he was with Krennic. But Thrawn, he was pulling the worst out of him. Still, Thrawn did not look impressed by his little outburst. He simply folded his arms over his built chest and waited for Luke to comply; watching as the blond shivered at his feet. They were having a battle of wills, seeing who would give out first.

And it was Luke. He wanted to cry tears of anger as he started to shimmy out of his clothing. When he was fully naked, he felt the fur fall atop his body. He wrapped it around himself and curled into a little ball, attempting to absorb as much heat as he could. "You are in my house now and you will follow my rules. If you want clothing, food, a bath, anything - you have to earn it. Disobey me and you will be punished." Thrawn started to walk away, leaving Luke in a furry pile in the sitting area. But he stopped right before he was out of view. With a glance over his shoulder, he dealt the finishing blow. "Oh, and you are forbidden from mentioning Krennic from now on. Also, your pathetic guard? He is being put in my dungeons right now as we speak, so he won't save you. You are all alone Luke. I'm your god now." Thrawn was gone before he saw Luke's hot tears falling down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some revelations for all.

Upon a star destroyer nearly half way across the galaxy from both Luke and the Death Star, Krennic walked into the main war room. It wasn’t a terribly important meeting; more of a check-in than anything else, but he was still needed as the highest ranking officer on board. At that moment only a few of the lower ranking officers were in. All saluting him, he waved a gloved hand that said they could relax. He walked past all of them and stood in front of a large window looking over the tropical planet beneath them. The vibrant green of the land and the shock of blue water made him think of Luke, of how he would love it on the small planet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two Deathtroopers stop on either side of him. Within seconds, they froze like droids, watching over the master they saw in Krennic.

“Sir?” He turned around, his white cape that Luke loved so much twirling out behind him. The next highest ranking officer on the ship stood in front of him looking extra tense. “We are ready to start when you are sir.” It seemed as though they had been trying to get his attention for quite some time considering everyone had arrived. With a nod from Krennic, the officer turned back; the Director walking closely behind him to only stop before the men.

It was like any other normal meeting, droning on for what seemed like longer than necessary. One thing that got him through it was his little diamond. The thought that he would see him once he was done with the work on this star destroyer made Krennic’s heart light.

 _That is rather odd_. He thought to himself while turning his face to the side. Once again he stared out the window with the men going quiet behind him. This feeling he got when Luke was on his mind; it was so warm and soft. He yearned to hold that smiling face in his hands, to caress his golden skin. Everything else seemed so insignificant in comparison. It was like he couldn’t function without Luke; which was growing truer by the second. Everything revolved around his little diamond. Was this… Was this love? He had spent nearly a year with the young man. Having spent multiple holidays and even his own birthday, as well as Luke’s in the middle of the year; it gave them more than enough time to get close. He hadn’t even thought of the time they had been intimate with each other. Krennic never wanted to forget that night for as long as he lived. It was the only explanation he could think of. He had fallen in love with Luke.

“Um… Directore Krennic?” It was that same officer. Krennic had spaced out once again. He spun around and saw them all looking at him. Wanting the meeting to be over, he conclude the report quickly before shooing them all out of the room. All that was left was him and the troopers. They were comfortable silent company. That was what he needed in that moment; to think about the one he so needed, and how he yearned to be holding him in his arms right at that moment.

 

~’~

Luke did not move from the cold floor even when the sun dipped below the horizon, covering his body in shadows. It was a blessing that he had been given the fur pelt or he was sure he would have been frozen on the floor. Even when there was a steady flickering flow behind him from the torches that lined the hallway walls. He did not even move when a large dark shadow appeared over him. His eyes were simply glazed over; unmoving and not caring what would happen to him.

“I thought your kind was far more…able than you are. What’s wrong? Too cold for you?” Thrawn’s deep voice teased. Luke felt sick to his stomach. Why was this man so cruel? So malicious? What was it that he did to earn such behavior doled out to himself? “I asked you a question.” Thrawn’s voice came before his large booted foot. It pressed down on Luke’s chest to push him down onto his back. From the weight of the boot Luke started to wheeze. He barely could even reach up to Thrawn’s ankle; the pain flying straight to his head and nearly short circuiting his nerves. But finally Thrawn pulled his boot away. Instead of crushing Luke’s chest cavity, he pulled Luke up and threw him over his large shoulder like a sack of grains. Thrawn’s hand wrapped around one leg so his fingers could grip Luke’s thigh; the skin nearly brushing Luke’s naked genitals.

The blond was silent the entire way Thrawn carried him. It was a mix of anger, fear, and sadness. Luke had not given up on hope yet. No, that would be the last thing to go. Really, he was just fueling himself on anger at this point. He was furious, watching the ground beneath them as Thrawn walked down the hallways. They went up multiple flights of stairs and finally walked through a large set of doors. The floor changed from icy cold stone to a large black area rug. It looked rather soft. Luke quickly found out when Thrawn dropped him. Luke grunted, glad that he had the pelt on his body to slightly lighten the blow he felt to his back. His eyes cracked open as he was rubbing his tail bone. Thrawn had gone over to the other side of the extravagantly decorated room. Luke had never seen anything like it; dark jewel tones, mainly black and red. There were hanging fabrics and large bookshelves. Thrawn had dropped him right next to a large bed that was the complete opposite of Krennic’s. This one looked like a giant fluff ball; large pillows and different fabrics. He yearned for Krennic’s simplicity, a warm house by the sea. Luke wished to be held by Krennic, to look into those caring eyes; to feel his warm hands on him. The entire time Luke had been lying down on the cold stone, all he could think about was Krennic. There was a large part of him that didn’t even care he wasn’t thinking about Anubis. He hoped that the Deathtrooper was not injured, but Krennic…Krennic made his heart sing with hope and joy. Every moment with Krennic was better than the last. It was an exponential graph of joy and… joy and love. Luke, as he sat there watching Thrawn dig through a dresser, had a crucial realization. He was in love with Krennic. He was so in love with Krennic that it made his heart hurt being away from him.

And it also gave him a reason not to give up. Even as Thrawn turned back around. He was caring a handful of chains; cold as the stone underneath the rug. The blue skinned man knelt down and ripped the pelt away from Luke’s body. In return, he locked an icy cold collar around Luke’s neck. It was attached to a chain that also attached to cuffs around his wrist. Then those led to similar items that circled around his ankles. Luke frowned as Thrawn stood back up with the pelt in hand. Already he could feel cold air biting at his skin.

“We are going to bed.” The words made Luke start to crawl over to the actual bed; but Thrawn stopped him with a boot pushing down on Luke’s shoulder, causing the blond to fall back down to the carpet. “Animals don’t sleep in the bed. They sleep on the floor.” Without another word, he left Luke stunned at the side of the bed. The man walked over and opened the balcony doors with a flourished movement. Snow started to filter into the room. Where they were in respect to the balcony, no snow would reach them. But the air did. It made Luke’s teeth chatter. In hopes of finding some warmth, Luke prayed to whoever was listening that Thrawn would light a fire. Alas, not even the gods had Luke’s back for the man passed it up and started to strip.

He was naked in no time. Luke had to look away for Thrawn was built like some ancient anatomy lesson. It seemed as though he were the perfect specimen of a man; what doctors of old learnt from. It infuriated Luke, especially as Thrawn simply blew out the candles and slipped into the bed.

For a few moments, there was silence.

“Um? Are you not going to give me a damn blanket?” Luke yelled. He knew Thrawn heard it because a chuckle lifted from the other man’s form. “Hey shit head, if you don’t want me to die, then I am going to need one.” Once again, a chuckle floated to Luke’s ears. But this time, Thrawn rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

“You can get a blanket if you beg for it, call me Master like good pets do.” Luke’s jaw dropped. There was no way that he was going to do that. So he just clammed up and curled in on himself to keep in at least a little heat.

 

~’~

Thrawn’s eyes cracked open at the sound of whimpering. It was coming from the floor, beside his bed on the carpet. A wicked smile grew on his face. Just like he planned. Those red eyes that glowed slightly in the dark looked over the edge. Luke’s chained hands were gripping the side of the bed. His face had icy tracks of tears on his cheeks as he looked up towards Thrawn. One of the things that Thrawn enjoyed most about Luke so far, those plump lips, were blue and purple. He was freezing, that much was obvious.

“Please.” His voice was cracking and small. His throat seemed to be rather sore from spending the entire night on the floor and in the cold. It just made Thrawn chuckle. It seemed as though people like Luke were actually rather weak.

“Please what pup?” Luke whimpered while lifting his hands further up.

“Please Master. Please, I am so cold.” Thrawn could hear his teeth chattering in the quiet of the room. But he had given in to Thrawn’s demands. And it made the older man incredibly hard in the process.

For a reward, Thrawn tossed the pelt back down. It was instantaneous, how Luke curled up like the little puppy he was.

 

~’~

Luke awoke to the sound of his stomach growling angrily at him. He realized he hadn’t eaten since before he left Krennic’s house. It made him nearly black out at how hungry he really was.

“I can hear you little pup.” Luke turned over, looking to where Thrawn was across the room. It seemed as though his bedroom doubled as an office, Luke just now seeing how truly large the room was in the morning light. There was a pile of snow near the door that Thrawn had not pushed out of the room. For what reasons? Luke did not know. Instead, he just slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“I’m hungry.” He might as well get right to the point. Thrawn was devious, so he might as well just know what Luke’s problem was.

The blue skinned man simply crooked his finger, indicating that he wanted Luke to come to him where he sat at his desk. With quite some difficulty since his neck, wrists, and ankles were all attached to each other, Luke walked to where Thrawn was. He first stopped in front of the desk, but Thrawn did not seem to like that. So Luke went around and stood beside Thrawn. The man turned and moved Luke so the boy was standing between Thrawn’s knees. Luke realized that the man had dressed in his uniform.

“I’m hungry. Can you get me some food?” He asked Thrawn. He was still pissed off; still willing to spit venom, kick, and scream all the way to the end. Thrawn just smirked and shook his head.

“Oh no pup. You only get milk until you earn other foods.” For a moment, Luke thought he wouldn’t mind that at all. Growing up, he practically lived off of blue milk. But Thrawn’s hands suddenly gripped Luke’s naked hips. He pushed the blond down, causing Luke’s knees to crack against the stone floor. It sent a shot of nausea through Luke. Before he could fight back, he looked up and froze. Thrawn had pulled out his huge cock. It was slightly darker than the rest of him; dark with blood for how erect it was. It made Luke want to gag, that he got off on Luke’s submission. His free hand grabbed Luke’s hair and pushed his face forwards. The hand gripping his cock slapped it against Luke’s cheek. “You need to work for your milk as well.” Luke figured out what Thrawn meant when he said milk. The cock slid across his face, the Grand Admiral still trying to push his large cock between Luke’s full lips. The head rubbed against Luke’s mouth; the pre-cum making Luke’s lips glisten. “Oh yes, you need to work for your milk before you get anything else.”

Finally, he pushed his head through Luke’s lips. Since its size was so large though, he only got a little more than the head down before Luke started to gag. An annoyed sound came from Thrawn, but it was cut short. Luke would just need practice, he would have to do this again and again until Thrawn could fuck down his throat.

Luke did nothing for the first few moments. He contemplated on biting Thrawn’s cock. But he suddenly got the barrel of a blaster shoved in between his eyes.

“I would start if I were you.” And that was what Luke did. He started to adamantly work on Thrawn’s cock. He tried to imagine it was Krennic instead. The few times they had been intimate with each other, Luke had sucked Krennic off. It was one of the most pleasurable things he had ever experienced, seeing Krennic's face as he came down Luke’s throat. This time though, Luke hated it. Thrawn was groaning as his large hand gripped Luke’s hair harder. It was burning Luke’s scalp as he cursed Thrawn for having so much strength. His jaw was far past aching when Thrawn finally grunted that he was about to cum. Luke pulled his mouth off his cock at Thrawn’s demand. “Open your mouth.” Luke continued to follow the directions with a frown. The first few spurts of cum did hit Luke’s tongue. The saltiness of it was odd, having not eaten in so many hours. Yet, something was not right.

Thrawn moved his cock so it was pointed at Luke’s body instead. His cum splattered against Luke’s chest, the blond unable to do anything since his limbs were all cuffed together. Then Thrawn moved his cock up. Luke yelped in anger when Thrawn’s thick cum found Luke’s face. It splattered onto his cheeks; Luke was lucky enough that he closed his eyes before that. When he opened them, some of the cum dripped from his blond eye lashes, the other falling to his lips.

“You will just have to work harder next time to get your full meal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Inspiration at the end.

Luke woke up with a quiet groan. The frigid temperatures made his body ache horribly. Then there was the fact that the chains nearly froze to his skin. That was one of the worst things. It pained him every time he had to pull the metal off of him. There had been one time he actually pulled a bit of skin off with it. That had sucked.

His eyes flicked over to the bed. Thrawn was still sleeping, lying on his back. Luke could see the steady rise and fall of the older man’s chest. He hated that he knew exactly what he was “supposed” to do. Luke shuffled over, wary of the chains; trying not to let them touch his skin. The blond was kneeling right beside the bed with his face about even with the top. He reached as far as he could with the shackles on his wrist, which meant he could barely get halfway to Thrawn’s form. But he was lucky. Thrawn’s eyes blinked open, the man much quicker to come back to reality than Luke was. He looked over to Luke’s waiting form with actual surprise in his eyes. Most likely he was surprised that Luke was so at the ready for his morning “meal”. Thrawn sat up and moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed. His long legs bracketed the blond so he couldn’t move away, now that Thrawn was awake and ready. Luke actually could reach up and pull down Thrawn’s sleeping pants. The man did not wear any undergarments, so Luke was immediately faced with his long cock. It was intimidating, Luke could fully admit that. Thrawn was huge. But he had a job to do.

So Luke reached up with both his hands and grabbed the cock in front of his face. He then leant forwards and wrapped his mouth around the head. He was still unable to take much of Thrawn down. He could only get a little before he started to gag. He was surprised that the Grand Admiral did not force his way down. Perhaps he understood what Luke was going through, although, the blond doubted it. The man was probably just pleased that he could dominate Luke like this. He probably got his rocks off to Luke struggling to take him down completely. Well, either way, Luke knew he had to do it. After quite a bit of time, with Luke cursing Thrawn’s huge amount of stamina the whole time, Thrawn finally came. This time, it was wholly in Luke’s mouth; a lot of the cum overflowing and slipping from the blond's mouth. Luke felt the white substance dribble down his chin as he swallowed the rest of the salty liquid. When he looked up, Thrawn’s pleased face was staring down at him. He looked genuinely happy with what Luke had done. Why, how, or what exactly it was from; Luke did not know. He was just glad that Thrawn didn’t look angry.

“My pup is learning so fast.” Thrawn said as he got up and walked away. Luke looked over to where the man was going; the closet on the other side of the room was his destination. He walked out in softer looking clothes, a sweater and a pair of slacks; a bundle of white fabric in his arms. That was something Luke realized about Thrawn. He wore rather soft looking things when he didn’t leave the castle. He paused in front of Luke and stood the blond up. With a flick of a key, Luke’s shackles were unlocked and he was standing completely bare in front of Thrawn. “I think you earned something very special today.” It was all Luke heard before he saw only white for a few moments. Then, the room became visible again. He looked down and nearly cried of happiness. Thrawn had put him in a knee length white dress. It was tighter around his waist and flared out loosely around the hips. Luke reached up and felt that the dress had a high collar on his neck. There was a part of him that hated the fact he couldn’t decide on what to wear himself. Krennic never told him what to wear. Whether he wanted to wear “women’s” clothing or “men’s” clothing was 100% up to Luke and no one else. But Thrawn had some other ideas. Luke had to just be thankful the man even gave him something to wear in the first place. Thrawn suddenly squeezed Luke’s cheek’s, pushing out his full lips that were still covered in cum. “What do you say?” He smirked. Luke groaned inwardly. Of course. But once again, he had to think strategically.

“Thank you, Master.”

Thrawn smirked.

 

 

~’~

Later that day, Thrawn came into the officer where Luke was simply staring out at the snowy landscape. He was still in the dress Thrawn had put him in. He turned and glanced at the older male, becoming surprised at the speed and intensity with which Thrawn was coming towards him. Luke jumped up and started moving away, but Thrawn was faster. He grabbed Luke by the hips and picked him up. Those big hands grabbed Luke’s ass and carried him to the bed before dropping him onto it roughly.

Luke's eyes were blown wide when he felt his back hit the squishy mattress. He bounced a bit before Thrawn's giant hands gripped Luke's thighs and squeezed real hard. There would be bruises there in the morning, that was for sure. He couldn't move. "You have little to no talent at sucking my cock. It's quite a pity. I guess Krennic hasn't taught you. Well... You are going to learn when you are with me." Thrawn yanked up the white thin dress he had given Luke that morning. The blond had been compliant in enough things to get the thin white fabric to cover his body. Thrawn's head disappeared quickly beneath the fabric and Luke nearly screamed when Thrawn’s hot cock completely covered his cock. It made Luke feel even smaller than he already was by the fact that Thrawn could take him all the way to the base just like that. And Thrawn's mouth worked him immediately. As much as he hated to admit it, it was incredible, what Thrawn was doing to him. Luke could hear the slurping noises coming from underneath the white fabric as his back arched off the bed. The high necked dress only made his breathing more labored as Thrawn's head was bobbing faster and faster. It was hot and Luke was sweating from the fire that was blazing on the other side of the room. All the while, Thrawn’s huge hands were gripping his thighs so tight, Luke couldn’t move his legs from all the squirming he had been doing.

Before long, Luke felt himself come right into Thrawn's mouth. But the older male did not stop. He continued the bobbing motion on Luke's cock, the shape of his head moving beneath the white dress. Over and over, and over again, Luke came; every time Thrawn swallowing down Luke's come before going back to sucking Luke harder and harder. It had passed the point of pleasure long ago, becoming painful to his overly sensitive body. He could feel Thrawn smirking around him. "Stop, stop, stop, stop! Oh!" Luke felt himself come again before Thrawn's hands left his legs; most likely leaving dark, nearly black bruises with nail imprints. Luke felt as though his bones had turned to liquid, his eyes heavy; his body heavier. He couldn't move as Thrawn's hands ripped the dress off of his body. Even if he wanted to yell and fight back, he couldn't.

"My pup is so damn ungrateful. I give you clothes and then you go and get the dress soaked and ruined. Either way, you need to learn how to suck my cock. It was rather pathetic this morning. You should be happy I even gave you something to wear for the miserable job you did." Thrawn said, towering over him. But Luke’s eyelashes nearly fluttered in response, panting from the abuse his cock took for so long. Thrawn's red eyes did not leave Luke's pliant form. They actually narrowed at how submissive Luke looked. "But I think I can overlook your transgressions for now." He muttered. Luke saw Thrawn, his eyes blurry. He felt his body be moved up onto the bed further; the pillows fluffy underneath his head. Everything on the bed was fluffy and soft. It almost felt strange after so many days of sleeping on the cold ground. But Luke slipped into sleep rather quickly. His body was so warm underneath the blankets and from the fire still raging on the other side of the room. Everything moved at a different time as Luke laid in Thrawn’s bed. One moment, he was alone, the silence nearly crushing him. Then, he heard the sound of Thrawn undressing somewhere to his left. Luke could barely even move his head to see. Thrawn had completely sucked all the energy out of him.

What surprised Luke, though, was that Thrawn did not move Luke out of his bed. The blue skinned man simply lifted the comforter and slipped in next to Luke. He felt those strong arms wrap around his body before tugging him to the man's chest. As though Luke was just a small stuffed animal, he was nearly completely consumed by the warmth Thrawn exuded. At one point in the night, he awoke sweating. But by the simple fact he was not sleeping on the freezing stone with the icy cold chains around him he was able to shut his eyes and fall asleep easily.

That, so far, was the strangest thing that Luke had experienced with Thrawn.

 

 

~’~

Luke spent most of his days in Thrawn’s office that doubled as a bedroom. The thing was huge, so most of the time you could hardly tell. Many days Thrawn would mainly leave Luke alone which gave the blond time to read. He enjoyed reading immensely. He was not good at it per say. That skill was not really needed to be a moisture farmer. It didn’t stop him though. Both Krennic and Thrawn had an amazing amount of books via holo and even on paper; an extreme rarity. But it gave Luke the chance to practice and get better.

So when Thrawn walked into the room with a deceptive smile on his face, Luke frowned. The older male walked over to the chaise lounge that Luke was reading on. Thrawn lifted Luke’s feet, sat down, then put his feet back down onto his lap. Luke’s confused frown only deepened when Thrawn pulled away the star charting book Luke had in his hands. Once it was set aside, Thrawn started to massage Luke’s feet. At that point, Luke knew something was up. This was an extremely abnormal behavior for the Grand Admiral. Luke was about to say something to call out the larger male on his behavior, but Thrawn cut him off.

“I want you to come down to the dining room with me.”

Luke blinked, unable to process what he just heard. When he finally did, Luke was utterly stunned. Thrawn had been feeding him, sure. But it was more like starving someone slowly than anything else. The older male would bring Luke a cup of water then a piece of bread. If he was lucky, Luke would get a scrap of meat as well Really, it was nothing. So for him to be telling Luke to come down to the dining room; all the blond could do was jump from the chaise and follow closely behind.

They walked the dozen of winding halls and stairways before coming to the dining room. Right when Thrawn opened the heavy doors, Luke’s mouth started to water. When he saw the food he nearly passed out; only able to stop himself because he didn’t want to hit the hard stone in the thin white dress Thrawn had been putting him in.

“Please. Sit.” Thrawn guided Luke over to one of the two chairs that sat in front of the huge spread. Thrawn sat next to him as Luke stared at the food. It was as though he didn’t know what to do, like he was waiting for Thrawn to tell him he could eat. Was he really that “trained?" Either way, he glanced over at Thrawn. The man made a motion with his head that Luke could eat and the blond nearly dived into the food. He grabbed everything; fruits, meats, breads, greens, he could barely stop. Every once in a while, Thrawn would suggest something that Luke would immediately try. All the while, Thrawn was caressing Luke’s body. He would rub Luke’s shoulders, then move up to his neck and cheeks.

It surprised even Luke himself that he could stop before he hurt his stomach. He felt so good, nice and sated. It was like the world was anew. The blond couldn’t help but smile, a soft blush covering his body. “Thank you so much, Master.” He whispered. Thrawn loved it. Luke was so lovely in that white dress, flushing and golden. But his mind already moved to the next thing. He stood up and grabbed Luke’s hand. They went back through those same hallways to his room. They crossed the room and went straight to the bathroom. It was then that Luke realized he hadn’t bathed since he came here. He must have smelt horrendous. It caused his blush to deepen. But Thrawn didn’t pay attention to him. He went over to the bath and started it. The water immediately started to heat up the bathroom. Steam rose and fogged up the small room. Luke watched as Thrawn poured different oils into the water that caused the room to smell amazing.

Thrawn turned back around and walked up to Luke. His hands grabbed Luke’s hips as he smiled down at him. It was bizarre to Luke. All this pampering; it was like the blue skinned man was an entirely different person. Luke didn’t mind it at all. He enjoyed it quite a bit, enough to make his eyes feel heavy and relaxed. “Get undressed and into the water. I will be right back.” And Luke did just that. His body, right when he hit the water, relaxed. He found that it was the oils Thrawn had poured into the water.

And then the Grand Admiral walked back in and smiled at Luke. He quickly undressed and pushed Luke up a bit so he could get in behind the blond. Once he was in the water, he pulled Luke back. The blonde’s skin turned red as he felt Thrawn’s large cock press in between his cheeks. That and Thrawn started to press hot opened mouth kisses against Luke’s shoulder.

“My pup is so good. You have been so good puppy.” He muttered. He licked large stripes up Luke’s neck as he started to massage his tight body. It was like heaven to Luke. He moaned and became jelly in the man’s hands, leaning back against his solid body. When Thrawn found Luke heavy eyed enough, he moved his hands underneath the water. One slowly covered Luke’s cock while the other found his twitching hole. Simultaneously, he started to work them. He had Luke moaning loudly in no time. The blond felt open, but still too tight for him. _So Krennic has gotten to him._ Thrawn thought with a smirk. He worked Luke open until he could take four of his fingers, deeming him opened enough that he could take Thrawn. His other hand worked Luke off to completion. The Grand Admiral hummed while turning Luke’s relaxed face to him. Just like he wanted him, Luke was soft, his face so relaxed it nearly looked like the blond was asleep.

“That was… nice.” Luke said, barely able to finish the sentence. First the food and then a hot bath; it was slowing everything down, making his body pliant and submissive. Unable to walk or stand by himself, Thrawn picked up his small body and walked back into his bedroom, then laid Luke on the bed. Thrawn moved so he was standing between Luke’s hips, rubbing his hands over Luke's body, starting at Luke’s knees and kneading up his thighs. He watched as Luke’s legs subconsciously fell open wider and wider, exposing himself to Thrawn. His small arms reached up above his head, his body completely on display. It was too sexy, too erotic. To think that Krennic was squandering such a succulent creature. Finally, one of his hands moved back to Luke’s sweet red hole. He moved his four fingers back in and started to move them in and out. His other hand reached over to the top of the bed and grabbed a soft black ribbon. With quite a bit of dexterity, Thrawn had it wrapped and tied in a bow around Luke’s sweet neck. All the while, the blond was moaning and whimpering from the heat of everything. While Luke had been in the bathtub, Thrawn had started a fire, only adding heat to the room. Luke was sated beyond belief; fed, bathed, warm, and soon to be fucked. So Thrawn pulled his fingers out and gripped both of Luke’s ankles; throwing his legs over his shoulders. With a thrust, he was inside Luke.

It was like a hot, wet, velvety glove. Thrawn let out a loud groan, loving every second of the feeling. It was better than he had expected. The rest of the blonde’s body was twitching with pleasure, his mouth open in a silent ‘O’. One of Thrawn’s hand reached up and caressed the ribbon. He turned his head to press a kiss against Luke’s ankle as he picked up his speed. The sound of wet skin slapping against skin reverberated around the room with Luke’s sweet moans and Thrawn groaning. Thrawn felt as though fucking into Luke was like slipping into the best whore in the galaxy, commonly found on Tatooine. He found it so ironic. "I could keep you. I could lock you up in my castle to only exists for my pleasure. I'm sure I can convince the Emperor..." Thrawn groaned with a smile. To his surprise, Luke’s eyes shut with a flutter; the only response he got was a pleased moan. He had Luke that relaxed, that fucked out and sated. It was perfect. He didn’t want it to end, but the pleasure that was coursing through him was too much. He fucked harder and harder into Luke, causing the blond to wail in pleasure. Luke came before him, shooting ribbons of white cum onto his chest. When Thrawn came, a lot of the cum overflowed from Luke’s tight hole. Not pulling out yet, Thrawn reached over to where the ribbon had been. He grabbed a plug and made sure most of the cum had not escaped from Luke’s hole.

The blond shivered from the wet feeling inside of him, the tightness that had him twitching. Thrawn didn’t clean Luke’s chest as he moved the blond up so he was resting against the pillows. Thrawn actually had work to do, so he left the blond sleeping on the bed before waling to his desk. What a pleasurable sight to see while he was working; Luke fucked out with a small smile on his face and that black ribbon around his neck, Thrawn’s cum stuffed into him and the plug making sure none of it could drip from Luke’s sweet little hole.

 

 

~’~

Thrawn had given Luke the same treatment every day after that. It had been constant; the fucking, feeding, and bathing. Luke didn’t mind. It was 100% better than what he had been experiencing. It was enough to make him feel more confident and for Luke to venture out of the office.

That day, Thrawn had told Luke he had work on his Star Destroyer. He had left earlier that morning, leaving Luke alone for the day. So the blond decided to go and explore the castle. He had actually made his way down a quieter hallway. There were steps at the end; moist hot air flowing up from there. It gave Luke a pause. And he was curious. So he decided to go down the steps. When his feet hit the bottom of the steps, his eyes widened. It was a straight hallway, actually kind of short. On either side, there was a line of cells. This was… This…

He suddenly heard a sound at the end. Slowly, cautiously, he walked towards it. For a moment, he thought it would be just a small animal. But then he caught sight of a familiar head of dark hair. He ran to the bars, his dress fluttering slightly him.

“Stars above! Anubis!” He exclaimed. The Deathtrooper turned towards him with eyes wider than normal.

“Luke! Luke, oh Maker, did he hurt you?! What is happening?” Of course he would think about others before himself. It was just how Anubis was. Or at least towards Luke.

Luke shook his head in disbelief. This is where Thrawn had been keeping Anubis. Luke’s mind was reeling. Was that why Thrawn had been treating him so well? To lull him into a false sense of security, for him to forget that Anubis was alive and down here? Luke knew that was the exact reason.

“I'm gonna get you out of here!” Luke was determined. Seeing Anubis gave him a burst of energy. They had to get out of here. He knew Krennic would come and save them, but they had to do things on their end as well. Anubis looked worried at first, thinking that Thrawn had been treating the blond the same way he had been treated. But then he realized Luke had not been down here in one of the cells. Thrawn had been doing something else with Luke and he knew it couldn’t be good. So he would have to let Luke take the reins on this one. “Trust me! I will get you out of here.” All Anubis could do was watch as Luke ran out of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress:
> 
> http://us.missselfridge.com/wcsstore/MissSelfridgeUS/images/catalog/18D27QWHT_2_large.jpg
> 
> Nsfw gifs:
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/c1fc390dd60a0aeceb3ac75e73582961/tumblr_o6y9s9wS941v8hcteo1_500.gif
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/c49fe77f812c65fbef6b71e7d0ff6c4c/tumblr_o634ut3qo71rrugpso1_500.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/58d745e6f5eeadfcb6f388b7f9810dd7/tumblr_nvanbxYtoi1ql59afo9_r4_250.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/81e48b4c13b60db262437e52e255a0d3/tumblr_nvanbxYtoi1ql59afo1_r2_250.gif


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There you go.

Ever since Luke found Anubis in the basement dungeons it seemed as though Thrawn left the castle more and more often. Many times Luke would wake up in the older man’s bed, a huge plate of steaming hot food on the bedside table. The man trusted him now. Well, slightly more at least. Luke did not know whether it was from that one rather intense day of sex or something else; but he was not complaining. He was being given free reign while alone. That was a gods' send for him at this time. It gave him ample opportunity to slip down into the dungeons. Of course he had to be careful and still sneak around. Even if the castle was rather old in style, it did not mean there were no cameras. He could not see them, but Luke suspected they were there. It just meant that he could not let his guard down.

Almost every day he would go down to the damp, rather warm basement, to talk to Anubis. He would spend hours down there. The two of them would grab each other through the cell bars. They grew closer and closer as they were left alone together. Anubis’ warm hands would caress Luke’s body as though he were the one that needed reassuring of safety. Luke would feel guilty and tell the Deathtrooper that his situation wasn't as bad as that of Anubis, but the other man would just brush it off. It seemed as though Anubis believed Thrawn was doing far worse things to Luke than just starving him. “I feel so useless.” Anubis would say to Luke as the blond rubbed his own hands through Anubis’s dark hair. “If only I could get out of here. From there it would be easy to get away from this place.” Anubis moaned softly as Luke rubbed a rather sore place on his shoulder. Sleeping on the hard stone was much more conducive to aching joints than to a deep rest.

“I don’t have the keys. You know that.” Luke sighed. He was pretty sure he had seen the keys on Thrawn in all honesty. There would be no way for the two of them to get out when Thrawn was there, or even when he was gone to wherever he vanished during the day. They were stuck for the time being. That was why Luke would pray quite often for Krennic to find them, find out what was actually going on in his absence. It seemed as though the older man was their only hope at that point. “But I will be back.” Luke said as he stood. Anubis’ hand slipped from his slowly as he turned towards the steps.

 

~’~

This time, when Luke woke up Thrawn was still in the room. The two of them had rather intense sex the night before. Thrawn had taken up to keeping his cum inside Luke for the night so the blond still felt completely stuffed in the morning. His whimper of mixed pain and involuntary pleasure alerted the blue skinned male, causing the other to turn around. A smirk formed over his face as he pulled the button down over his broad shoulders. Walking over to the side of the bed Luke was on, he buttoned up his shirt with deft fingers. “Oh little pup.” Thrawn chuckled, rubbing his fingers against Luke’s full bottom lip. He hummed as the two stared at each other. Luke’s arms were up above his head; his body on display for Thrawn. It made the older man feel his blood pump at the picture the seductive little blond made. As much as he hated Luke, the kid was absolutely gorgeous, a temptress in every aspect of the word. Thrawn had been sexually active almost his entire life and no one compared to the mutt. There was just something about him. “I will be leaving soon again.” Thrawn said as he turned away and walked over to his coat. With a shrug, he pulled it over his shoulders and walked over to his boots. He pulled them on while balancing against the chest at the bottom of the bed. Once completely dressed he turned and headed towards the door.

“Be good.” He said to Luke with a smirk, treating the blond more like a dog instead of a human. Once he was out of the room, Luke listened as carefully as he could for the sound of the front door closing. When he heard it, he moved out of the bed. First things first was getting the plug out of him. He would take it out and then put it back in when Thrawn came back. The cum just had to come out of him though; he could not bare it to be stuffed with the despicable man's cum all day. Sure it felt good; but there was also a tinge of pain when he walked around at being so full. Thrawn had found a plug nearly as big as him so it was not very fun to have it inside of him the entire time Thrawn was gone. And anyways, he was going to go and see Anubis. No need to have that inside of him while he did so.

The next thing to do was to go and get something to eat. Since he had woken up before Thrawn left, he did not have a plate of food waiting for him on the bedside table. That, and it would give him enough time to make sure that Thrawn left the planet. Sure he left the castle, but that did not necessarily mean he left the planet yet. Luke did not want to chance anything. Quickly dressing in some baggy pants and an equally baggy shirt, he walked out of the room and headed to the large kitchen. He slowly ate some breakfast, letting his mind fly somewhere else. Luke stared at the empty plate in front of him once he was done. He really had no idea how they were going to get away from Thrawn. The man had told Luke multiple times that he could just keep him there with him, that Luke could just become his little play thing, his little pet. It scared Luke. He could admit it that he was scared. He was scared for himself, but even more so he was scared for Anubis. If Luke did end up staying here forever, if no one came for him; what would become of Anubis? Would Thrawn just kill him? Would he really do that? Luke did not want to hurt anyone. He hated hurting people or seeing people get hurt. The thought of something worse happening to Anubis made his stomach flip so hard he nearly doubled over in pain. That was just the thought of it happening. What would he do if Thrawn really did hurt Anubis, if he really killed Anubis?

“I can’t think about that now.” Luke groaned. He left the plate on the table and quickly headed down to the basement. Thrawn had to be gone by now. It had been a couple of hours since he heard the front door close. Apparently he had really zoned out while he ate. Either way, his bare feet padded down the damp steps. His heart raced for some reason. He just... He just felt anxious, like his blood was pumping twice as fast. It did gave him pause at the front of the wet hallway. Luke tended to have highly toned senses, but they have been damped down for some reason since he entered Thrawn's castle. So why would his body be reacting like this? “Not now.” He snapped at himself as he rushed down the hallway. Anubis was already kneeling by the cell bars. Luke collapsed to the ground and wrapped his hands around Anubis’ cold ones. There, together, the two of them could actually smile. It was the only semblance of normalcy that Luke had anymore. The moments that he had with Anubis felt like home; like the warm air that blew into Krennic’s home. It made his stomach twist with desire to see Krennic again; to be gone from this horrible place with the man he loved. “Anubis.” Luke sighed with happiness. Every time he ran down here he only expected the worst. So when he saw that Anubis was not too bad off, it made his heart soar with happiness. Now if he could only get him out of the cage Thrawn had thrown him in; that he threw both of them in.

“Luke. I am happy to see you, but are you sure you should be coming down here so often?” Anubis asked. He had enough time to think about it all. The fact that Luke came down there to see him almost every day started to raise some alarms in his trained mind. Sure, Luke told him Thrawn was gone frequently; it did not take away from the fact that the chance of Thrawn finding him down there was high. But Luke being Luke, so selfless, did not worry. He simply lent in closer, their foreheads touching; those long blond eyelashes fluttering against his soft cheeks.

“You are all I have anymore. Please just give this to me. Don’t worry about it Anubis.” It gave him some reprieve from the anxiety Anubis felt. The kid did that to him, sway his opinion often. The reveled in each others' presence; basking in the touch they felt against one another.

“I see. So this is what my bad dog has been doing behind my back.” That was the only warning either of them had before Thrawn’s large hand gripped Luke’s blond locks. He pulled Luke’s head back before smashing it against the bars of the jail cell. Luke’s vision blacked out before coming back into a hazy sort of focus. Even the sounds he heard around him were muffled. He could just barely make out Anubis’ shocked and angry face. The Deathtrooper tried to lunge forwards, but stopped short. Luke was unable to see or feel the gun Thrawn had pointed at the black haired male. “I give you free reign and this is what you have been doing? What a shame. Bad dogs have to be chained up you know.” He was talking to Luke, but the blond was in too much daze from the concussion. His ears felt like they were plugged up with wet cotton balls. He knew his lips had been severely split and his nose was pouring blood. There had to be a pretty bad gash on his forehead as well. It felt like blood was dripping from there; but he could not tell if that was just blood from his nose or blood from his mouth. “And here I thought I had trained you so well. We will just have to start back at square one it seems.” Luke knew, however, the feeling of his pants being pulled down. A hot blushed formed on his confused face as Thrawn thrust into Luke without any preparation. He was still open from the night before but the pain was still there. What was worse was  that Anubis was standing right there, seeing this. Thrawn still had the blaster pointed at Anubis so all the young Deathtrooper could do was stand there with a scowl as Thrawn pressed Luke’s face against the bars with his free hand. He started to thrust into Luke rather harshly right off the bat. The sound of Luke’s wet panting breath floated around the dungeon. Blood dripped from his mouth as the pain mixed with pleasure. It was all happening too fast, he could barely tell what was going on. The concussion caused a headache to form in the back of his head.

“Even if you are quite the fine specimen, you are still such a bad mutt.” Thrawn grunted. He let go of Luke’s head and spanked his ass hard; hard enough for Luke’s aching hands to grab the bars. The movement of Thrawn’s body behind him caused his head to smash against the metal again. It was hard enough for his vision to darken quite a bit this time. All he could see were shadows. Anubis’ shocked face disappeared into a black blob. There were shadows and black blobs; that was all that made up Luke’s world. "Isn't he a lovely creature? Well, when he is behaving that is. You have to break a wild animal to tame him." The entire time, Anubis watched on, rage boiling beneath the surface. Thrawn had kicked Luke's feet apart. The new position caused Luke to bend at the waist; pushing his ass right into Thrawn's dick. Tears streamed down Luke's face; a mixture of anger, pain, and hopelessness.

Anubis was in agony. He couldn't get any closer. He couldn't help Luke. All he could do was watch as Luke gripped the bars and drool start to drip down his chin, the blood making it a pinkish color. He was buffered back and forth; his pert nipples pressing against the humid bars; his shirt felt open during the whole ordeal.

"Just like last night. I have to keep teaching you who owns you." Thrawn pushed Luke's face into the iron bars a little too hard, cracking his nose once again. That caused the tears, blood, snot, and drool to all mix together as he cried and cried. That was all he could do at this point; hold on and cry.

"Please stop." Anubis gripped his hair in his hands and shook his head. It was too much. It was too horrible. Even his training could not stop him from feeling so strongly about what he was seeing. Luke's eyes met his. They were red; viewing the black blob that was now Anubis through his teary eyes.

"Please Please Please." Luke mumbled between each thrust; sounding slurred as though he were drunk. He didn't even know what he was begging for. For it to stop? For Thrawn to hurry up? His words were punctuated with the slapping of their hips. Thrawn's stamina was far higher than Luke's so he continued even after Luke's come spurted into the cell. Thrawn lifted Luke up, a hand underneath each of his knees so his legs were spread open; everything on display for the man in the cell. Because Thrawn dropped his gun, he moved backwards until his back hit the other jail cell door. He slid down to the ground, still continuing to move Luke up and down on his cock as though he weighted nothing. Finally, FINALLY, Thrawn's hips lost their rhythm. Three more thrusts into Luke and he came with a long groan. When he pulled Luke off his cock his cum dripped from Luke's aching hole. The blond had passed out before Thrawn had even come. The blue skinned man simply shook Luke a little to confirm that the boy was indeed passed out before tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. The older male turned to Anubis who looked like he was going to kill him the next chance he got.

"Hmmm. If you act good Deathtrooper, perhaps I will let you have a go with my wild little thing. I can see that you want it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gotta go down hill before we can go back up.

Thrawn had whipped him mercilessly. Luke woke up to the pain after he fainted in the dungeon. The older man had thrown him onto the soft bed before pulling out what he called a bull whip. It was like acid splashing against the skin of his back. It bit and it stung and it screamed. Luke begged and pleaded. The blood from his head injury had caked all over his eyelashes so he could only see the world in a red tinted color. It scared him. He could admit that. It all scared him. Nothing in his entire life compared to anything like it. Krennic would never dare to think about doing anything like this to him. Or at least, Luke thought that; as the whip beat down upon his aching skin. Would Krennic do something like this? He had the power over him. It would be easy for the man to just go out and get a whip similar to the one that hit Luke every few seconds. It would be even easier for him to just do something like this constantly. Those strange and terrifying thoughts were circling in his head. He did not know why. But they did and they made Luke cry harder as the whipping finished.

Krennic could treat him like this. What if he would do this to him? Maybe that was the reason he was not coming for Luke and Anubis. Maybe he did not wish to see them any longer. Luke felt his heart breaking. In that moment, as Thrawn stopped and walked away from the bed, Luke yearned for Anubis, not for Krennic. They were in the same boat. Anubis was here with him while Krennic was far away. Maybe he did not know what was happening to them. But what if he did? What if he left them here at Thrawn's mercy? He wanted to hold the older boy. He wanted to be held by Anubis is return. They were alone together. There was a high chance, at least in Luke’s mind, that the two of them would never be saved.

“Don’t move mutt.” Luke heard above him. His body was pulled up a bit so he was settled closer to the top of the bed. He felt Thrawn’s long body beside him, one of those large hands grabbing a naked leg to pull Luke closer. Once he was close enough for Thrawn, Luke felt the sting of an antiseptic touch the marks on his back. Luke barked out a pained yelp as Thrawn continued to put on the healing cream. Was it really that dirty? Was it his skin or the whip that caused the bacteria to collect on the cuts? It had to be the whip. Thrawn had been bathing with him constantly for the past few days. He could only imagine this was going to stop for the time being. “I wish you would not have done that.” Luke heard Thrawn say above him. Luke did not move though. He just blinked his tired eyes. The blood that caked on his face was cracking from the tracks of his tears. They made silvery lines down his dirtied cheeks. “You will have to sleep on the floor again.” It had been some time since he had to sleep on the ground. It did not even phase him at this point. All he could think about was Anubis. He just wanted to be with Anubis. He wanted to be held, not thrown onto the cold stone like he was about to be.

Either way, he let Thrawn slowly wrap up the bloodied wounds on his back. He took deep breathes every time the gauze wrapped around his midsection. When Thrawn was finally done, the man did not toss him down like Luke thought he would. He slipped his arms underneath Luke and set him gently onto the ground. The pelt, of course, was dropped onto his body; but Luke was able to wiggle enough to get everything underneath it. As usual, Thrawn went about his pre-sleep routine. He opened the balcony doors, put out the fire, stripped himself. It was all monotonous, something that Luke could at least count on in his dark moments. Perhaps it was something that could even out his life; make it more stable and less feeble.

Once it was all done, he heard Thrawn fall into his bed. With his face pressed to the cold carpet beneath him, something that Thrawn had seemingly forgotten he had put down there, Luke fell into a restless sleep. He had nightmares of dozens of things. There was a creature that looked like Thrawn. It chased after him through the snowy woods; its teeth bared with strange blood dripping from its fangs. Then he was back inside the castle. Krennic was there and pointing a gun at him as his face was pressed into the sheets. When he tried to reach out, his arms would not react. He simply lay upon the bed, his voice not slipping from his throat either. It felt like there was a necklace of rocks around his skin; crushing harder and harder against his wind pipes.

When he awoke that morning, it was the first time since he was taken to Thrawn’s castle that he wanted to die.

 

~’~

Luke was standing, with quite a bit of effort, in front of the fire in nothing but a thin white shawl Thrawn had given him that morning. As aggressive and brutal as Thrawn was, it seemed as though he realized if he did not help Luke heal, the injuries on his back would kill him. So before he started his day, Thrawn went about and lit the fire in the office. He brought some warm food, nothing too extravagant since Luke was still being punished, and then grabbed the white shawl that was thrown over Luke’s shoulders. It was thin so it did not aggravate the bandages or any of the cuts that were open to the air. “What are you planning to do with Anubis?” Luke asked into the open room. He did so in a way that was not exactly directed at Thrawn, but was still a question for him none the less. In all honesty, he was not expecting the older man to answer his question anyway.

But Thrawn stopped writing for a moment. He did not look up from his paper, but he did pause in thought. What was he planning on doing with the Deathtrooper? What could he do? There were so many options that would end up effecting the blond that stood before him. “I am unsure.” He decided to reply honestly before going back to work. Luke stood for a few more moments in silence before asking another question.

“What are you planning on doing with me?” This time, Thrawn looked up. Luke was still staring at the fire before him. His body was still full from the days upon days where Thrawn would shower the younger man with a banquet of food. He would not begin to deteriorate like when he first arrived until much later on. But that wasn’t what he was interested in. He saw the way Luke’s shoulders sagged. There was something there that wasn’t before. Luke was…Luke… Had he given up? No. There was still fire in him. Thrawn could tell that there was. He was just exhausted. But what was Thrawn going to do with him? That in itself was a question that Thrawn was unsure of still. What was he going to do with Anubis and what was he going to do with Luke? Two very good questions that he needed answers to. And fast. While neither of his prisoners knew this, Krennic was soon to finish his job and would be coming back to pick them up. Thrawn had to decided if he was willing to give up the two as he probably should, or if he wanted to at least keep that delicious mutt. He stood up from his chair slowly. Luke did not turn to look at him as he walked up to the blond boy. Thrawn slid up right behind him and pressed his hands gently to his hips. With the slightest pull, Luke was pressed against Thrawn’s chest. The blue skinned male could feel him shaking from the bite of the pain but only smirked. He leant down and licked at the curve of Luke’s neck. The shivering stopped, whether it was subconscious or Luke meant to do it, Thrawn did not care. He just kept licking at Luke’s skin; enjoying the lightly salty taste. His more primal side seemed to be manifesting in Luke's presence. He blamed the boy's powers, even if he made sure they would be tampered down in his castle. He had also washed the cuts that morning, but nothing else. Even if he had to treat Luke more gently because of the injuries on his back that did not mean he had to treat him well. He could still “forget” to clean other parts of Luke’s body.

“I have a plan for you just yet.” Thrawn lied this time.

 

~’~

Finally Luke woke up and did not feel sore. He nearly cried of happiness when he could stand up from the floor on his own. It was still a bit of a struggle but nothing he could not handle. Once fully standing, he realized that no one was in the room. Thrawn had made his bed and left the premises before Luke had awoken. There was a bowl of the same food Luke had gotten the past couple of days since the whipping happened. When he walked over to the table and sat down to eat, he saw a pile of thin clothing beside it as well with a note atop it all.

After getting dressed in the thin shirt and pants, he sat down and slowly started to eat the warm soup. With his free hand, he reached over and read the note. It was from Thrawn, explaining how he was still in the castle, not having left the planet, just in a different wing. It gave Luke the opportunity to slowly eat his food and think over what he was going to do for the day.

If there was even an upside to his injury, it was that Thrawn had not fucked him since before it happened. Sure, Luke would suck him off or give him a hand job; but that was the extent of how far Thrawn would let it go. He apparently learned a lesson about human anatomy and that they are more fragile than his own species. So that gave him the opportunity to sleep in like he had. Now... What to do for the rest of the day. He knew that Thrawn would probably want him back in his room before long; so that crossed out anything too extraneous. He really wanted to go out into the gardens, but he did not know where to get a coat of his own, aside from possibly using one of Thrawn’s.

Then, Luke thought, he could just go in a random direction and head down the hall. He would of course take note of where he was going, but would be able to see more of where he was being kept.

Finally, after finishing his meal, he grabbed the white shawl Thrawn had given him and headed out the door. He was familiar with most of the area around the room now, so he walked until it was new to him. He came to a fork in the hall and took a left. Making sure to take note of each turn he was taking, Luke continued on and on into the hallways. So far back, he felt the halls actually turn colder than they already were. Luke pinched himself angrily for not bringing the fur pelt as well; instead having to wrap the white shawl tighter around himself.

After a while he realized with an anxious start that he forgot where he was. Luke started to sweat through the cold, only making him shiver harder. He decided to just trudge on forwards. Who knows? Maybe the wing he was in was where Thrawn was? The man could lead him back and it would all be good once they were back in Thrawn’s room. So Luke took one cold step after another. When he turned a corner and came to a long dead end of a hallway, he stopped. There were six doors in total down the hall, two on one side with four on the other. As he walked, Luke saw that the furthest door on the right, the side with four doors, was cracked open. The further he walked, the colder the air became. By the time he was a door away, he could see his breath in front of him. The sound of his teeth chattering against one another was loud and echoed in the hallway around him. There was something so nerve wracking about it, as he reached for the door handle. He pushed it, feeling his weight take him further into the room. At first, he kept his eyes down, not wanting really to see what lay inside. When Luke looked up, he felt his already weak knees grow weaker. It was… It couldn’t be.

“I see you have found my little collection.” Thrawn’s hands upon the sides of Luke’s neck was the first thing Luke felt out of all of it. He did not even have the mental fortitude to jump. All he could do was stare forwards; stare forwards at the rows upon rows upon rows of skulls that lined the walls and shelves. There were so many skulls, half of them Luke could not even identify the species it belonged to. Luke felt his jaw drop in terror and disgust. This had to be a fever dream. He had to still be asleep. Those hands upon him told him otherwise. They moved down and gripped his hips, pulling his body back. With his back relatively healed, it did not hurt as much for Thrawn to be so close. It did not mean he liked it. “Do you like it?” Thrawn breathed into Luke’s ear. The hot air caused his skin to sting. Luke was still frozen, so Thrawn took the advantage and moved his hand up to grip Luke’s neck from the front, forcing him to keep looking at the ghastly display. “How else do you think I am of such high rank? I had to fight for it obviously.” Luke felt that familiar mouth press hot kisses to the side of his neck. He let his eyes slip shut for the simple fact he did not want to be awake any longer. But alas, it did not work. He was still awake, swaying slightly in Thrawn’s arms from all the info he just received. He was going to faint, he just knew it.

“Do you want to know something special?” Thrawn questioned with thick sarcasm. Luke shook his head side to side as though it would change the older man’s mind. He simply chuckled deeply with a smug look on his face. “Those two you lean so heavily on, Orson Krennic and that brat Anubis,” Thrawn hummed, mouthing at Luke’s now sweating skin. What was he going to do? What was he going to sa-

“They will be next in here.” Luke nearly passed out because he knew Thrawn had the power to do it; and that was what scared him the most, that simple power that he had over him. “They will be such a lovely addition to my collection.” Thrawn pointed towards the front, right near where Luke was standing. “I made a space for them already, right there.” Luke opened his eyes and felt tears fall from them. He was terrified and sad and angry because in his mind’s eye, he could see their heads right upon that shelf.

His mind could no longer take Thrawn's torture and he felt himself faint, strong, cold arms catching his falling body.

Thrawn smirked down at the boy in his arms.

"I think  I have decided what to do with you." He whispered to himself, his eyes skimming over Luke's form hungrily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Boi!
> 
> Chapter song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDyZj4msaoE
> 
> Inspiration pics & gifs at end!

Thrawn watched silently as Luke slept upon his bed. The boy was tired, completely and utterly tired; he had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. The two of them had some sort of strange agreement. They tiptoed around each other, but knew what was happening. Luke, in Thrawn’s eyes, seemed to be accepting his fate. He was nearly listless in his actions as he followed Thrawn around the castle. Albeit, they mainly stayed inside, only venturing out for a couple of items. During those rare outgoings Luke actually asked to go outside. He begged Thrawn in the most seductive voice possible; pleading with those big blue eyes and those pouty lips. Thrawn seemed incapable of refusing Luke when he was like that. It was just far too seductive even for Thrawn. Not that the older man minded. He actually enjoyed the time he and his mutt could spend by walkin around without trying to attack each other’s throats; or well, Thrawn trying to attack Luke’s throat. Then there was the “thank you” sex. Thrawn enjoyed that the most out of all of it. He gladly allowed Luke to become even more submissive than he already was; bending over for him and letting Thrawn have his way.

That day was no different. They had just come back inside from walking in the snow covered gardens. It was a rare sunny day on the planet. It still did not melt the snow considering the planet’s surface was simply freezing. Thrawn took great enjoyment in dressing Luke up in furs and decadent gowns. There was something about seeing the mutt dressed in Thrawn’s chosen clothing that got the older man going. It was a mixture of power over Luke and the ownership the clothing represented.

Now Thrawn was sitting at his desk. He had been doing work, but paused only minutes in. His ink pen was down on the desk and his eyes were glued to Luke’s form. The biggest part of him hated the mutt. Thrawn knew of his background, of his relation to the Sith Lord that was the right hand man of the Emperor. The ones gifted with the Force disgusted Thrawn to no end. He hated them with a passion. It was just everything about them that he hated. To rely only on some misterious power... Disgusting. However there was another part of him, namely “his second brain,” that was speaking to him as of late. Luke was sex walking. That blond hair, so silky when Thrawn grabbed it; those blue eyes that would water when Thrawn entered him without any preparation. He loved bruising that tanned skin that was progressively growing slightly pale without the exposure to the sun. Then those lips! Stars above those lips! Thrawn could never get used to those lips around his cock. How they squeezed him, causing an ache so terrible only Luke could heal it.

As he watched, Luke would twitch in his sleep from time to time. Every few moments his nose would go, then perhaps an eye or his ear. He was so young. Thrawn knew him to only be about 18 years old. It was far younger than Thrawn himself. The Deathtrooper that sat in the dungeon was only a year older than the boy on his bed. Both of them were merely children in the eyes of someone like Thrawn. It made him wonder.

What was he going to do?

Well, he had an idea; a pretty solid idea of what he could do with Luke. It just left the Deathtrooper. He was the wrench in Thrawn’s plans. What was he going to do with that kid? The worst part was that he had even less time now to decide. Krennic was going to come in the next two days. To many people, it would seem as though he had run out of time. But Thrawn was not “many people.” It only took him a couple more minutes of watching Luke to realize what he was going to do.

With a smirk on his face, Thrawn went back to work.

 

~’~

Luke was reading when Thrawn walked into his bedroom. He was sitting on the chaise lounge he found himself on so frequently. For a few moments, Thrawn simply admired his pet from the doorway. That day he was wearing a stunning see-through “gown” of sorts. The material was of black color with hundreds of gold and silver beads sewed into it; representing the stars that spun wildly through the galaxy. With his ever so golden aura, Luke looked absolutely breathtaking in the outfit. Thrown over his shoulders, because his little creature was always cold, was that thick black fur pelt that he quite often used as a blanket. He seemed to be unknowingly attached to it. The blue skinned man walked right up to him and moved under Luke’s legs so he could sit down on the couch as well. He watched Luke read for a couple minutes, simply enjoying watching Luke’s eyes fly across the pages in concentration. Thrawn found that the kid was not as book smart as most. While learning about Luke from the Emperor, he found that Luke had grown up on a moisture farm with his aunt and uncle. The couple decided not to do any schooling for the young blond, or at least, not to do much. He was behind quite a bit but seemed to be determined to change that.

When Thrawn decided he had enough of waiting, he spoke up. “Luke, would you put that down?” The blond looked up and saw the older man watching him. Instead of arguing, he complied with his wishes and set the book on the coffee table in front of him. With his undivided attention, Thrawn was able to speak. “I would like for you to come with me to the dungeon.” Luke blinked in shock. What? The dungeon. A cold strike of fear ran through him. Why would he go to the dungeon? Why would they go together? What had he done? Was he going to be punished? Apparently his fear was written on his face because Thrawn chuckled and shook his head. “Do not worry. I will not hurt you.” He laughed to himself as well. Well, he was not going to hurt him physically.

With no other option in sight, Luke nodded slowly and stood. He walked in front of Thrawn through the dozens of hallways. Finally, they made it to the main part of the castle. Luke saw the door to the dungeon and headed that way, finding that it was already open. Thrawn followed him the entire time, all the way up to the cell that Anubis was in. The Deathtrooper blushed at the sight of Luke in his see-through gown, but quickly frowned when he saw that Thrawn was there with him.

Neither Luke nor Anubis anticipated for Thrawn to suddenly pull out a blaster. The older man pointed it through the bars at Anubis. At that distance, there was no way that Anubis could avoid the shot.

“What are you doing!?” It was the first time that Luke shouted at Thrawn since they got there.

“You were asking what I was going to do with the two of you; and I told you in my collection room. I am going to kill Anubis. Then, when Krennic gets here, I am going to kill him as well. However, I am going to keep you as the pet you are.” Anubis was actually shaking in fear. For the first time in his life he did not want to die; if not just for the fear of leaving Luke alone. He hated the thought. If he left Luke alone, Thrawn told them that he had in store for the blond. Luke would end up like some common whore. He could not let that happen. So he stood and got ready. If anything, he had to fight. He had to fight for Luke and he had to fight to keep him safe. He would do it for the blond and for Krennic, who apparently was going to be there soon.

Luke was shocked. Of course he knew that Thrawn was crazy and that Thrawn had the power to kill Anubis and Luke at the same time right here. But for some reason he thought that he would end up not doing it. Or at least, he hoped he would not. Without thinking, Luke launched himself at Thrawn. He did not reach for the gun, but jumped and threw his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Just as surprised as Anubis was, Thrawn turned into him and their lips crashed against each other. His red eyes widened at this. The two of them had not kissed the entire time Luke had been there. It was…It was too intimate, too personal. There had been a couple of times when Luke was really fucked out when Thrawn thought about it. In that instance, he would have used it as an intimidation technique. Surprisingly, Thrawn was so shocked by Luke’s brazen act of intimacy that he did not realize what Luke’s true plans were. He dropped the blaster and wrapped his arms around Luke. With that, his hands then moved underneath Luke’s thighs and hoisted him up in the air. Luke still had his arms wrapped around Thrawn’s shoulders as they walked out of the dungeon. The blond had no idea where Thrawn was taking him, but he allowed it to happen. When his back hit the cushions of the bed, he realized where. His eyes looked up and saw Thrawn. There was something unusual on his face.

“Fuck.” Was all Thrawn said before he was upon Luke. He pressed his mouth against Luke’s again. It was dominating and harsh; the complete opposite of when they had sex. Luke was always very submissive, it was just their dynamic. Not this time. This time it was explosive. Luke’s hands grabbed and bit at Thrawn as clothing came off, or at least off of Thrawn. The red eyed man seemed to want to keep the see-through dress on Luke. He, however, was naked from the waist up. Thrawn moved Luke so his head hit the pillows. They fought and bit and spit at each other while kissing. It was so angry, Luke was pouring it all in from what he had experienced within the castle. He wanted to fight more instead of having sex, but he knew what he had to do.

So eventually it ended with that. Thrawn pushed into Luke with just the slightest bit of preparation. He fucked into Luke hard. The two were panting before long. All the stress that Luke had been feeling while he had been there came out. He moaned with the mix of pleasure and pain. He was loud. Surely Anubis can hear me, he thought when the bed hit the wall once again. Thrawn was large over him, in his pants, with his cock inside Luke. The dress was pooled over Luke’s chest, the pelt beside the bed on the floor. Even with the chilliness of the room Thrawn was sweating. It surprised Luke to find that he was too.

Before Thrawn came, his mouth found Luke’s once again. It was possessive, marking. He bit at Luke’s lip, surely to leave a cut for a couple of days. Finally, Thrawn came with his mouth still over Luke’s as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “Fuck.” It was the only word Thrawn said before flopping to the side onto his back. Luke felt exhausted, but he knew that he could not sleep. It was mid-morning and he had way too many things to do. Thrawn, however, quickly slipped into sleep; his own body far too exhausted to do anything else.

 

~’~

Luke felt like crying. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stood next to Thrawn’s prone form. Making sure he was completely asleep, he knew that he had to burst into action. As carefully as he could, Luke slipped the dungeon key from Thrawn. He ran, not even caring that he was still in the dress, only stopping to grab the pelt from this morning. His heart pounded in his chest as he sprinted to the dungeon and down the steps. Anubis shot up when he saw Luke shaking at the dungeon door.

“Luke! Stars above, Luke are you ok?!” The Deathtrooper understood what Luke had done earlier. He saw it in the blonde’s eyes, that he did not want to do what he had been doing. It was a tactic to make sure Thrawn did not kill Anubis; and he was eternally thankful that it had worked for the time being. But here was Luke, out of breath, shaking, and tears in his eyes. His hands seemed to be malfunctioning as he attempted to stick the key into the lock. Shaking and shaking, and then he dropped it; Luke cried in frustration. “Calm down Luke. It’s alright. You can do it.” The blond attempted to take his advice, but just couldn’t do it. When he heard the sound of footsteps he screamed and only tried harder. But alas, his efforts were for naught. Thrawn’s loud voice echoed in the chamber.

“You filthy fucking dog!” Luke was only able to try one more time before Thrawn was upon him. His long arms grabbed Luke around the waist and hauled him up. The key fell just out of Anubis’ reach so all he could do was watch as Luke was dragged off.

“Luke! Luke no! Don’t you hurt him you bastard!” He screamed. Luke found a new wind of fight in him, even as Thrawn was carrying him off. He kicked his legs out and threw his arms back to get the man off of him. Even while crying tears of fright and anger, he fought back.

When they were in the main hall, Luke was finally able to land a hit. It was square on Thrawn’s nose. The man roared and threw Luke away in anger. The blond rolled, cutting his body since he was dressed in thin clothing, the pelt dropping from his body. This was his chance. This was his chance at freedom. He flew into action and jumped up. With his legs carrying him as fast as he could go, Luke flew out the front door. The snow already bit at his skin with how cold it was, the lack of proper clothing not helping. Running past the garden, he was in the field right before the forest. What he was most worried about at the moment was the fact that Thrawn had a clear shot at him. If he wanted to use a blaster and kill Luke, it would be an easy shot. All Luke could do was pray to whatever god was listening, as he finally busted past the tree line. He ran and ran; not realizing that the sun was quickly setting.

While inside, Thrawn could not recall a time that he started to see red, that he started to froth at the mouth; that he started to feel his teeth growing. His mouth felt heavy with the amount of pointing angry teeth. Recovering from the hit to his nose, he rushed over to the open front door. He quickly spotted Luke’s quickly retreating form. Without thinking he pulled the blaster from his side and pointed it at Luke’s back. For a moment, he aimed, ready to pull the trigger; but stopped short. No. He would not do that. That was far too easy.

He frowned slightly. His species was… let’s say, animalistic on occasions. Most of the time, he liked to keep that side of him repressed. It was not something he was exactly proud of considering how human-centric the Empire was. Thrawn knew that he was the odd one out. So for him to let that side free would not be beneficial to him. But this was no ordinary situation. Luke, he decided, was his. He wanted him now. Thrawn wanted to own everything about Luke. So Thrawn smirked, feeling the changes his body was going through. If his species was known to be animalistic, he might as well use that to his advantage. There wouldn't be a problem if only one person was going to see it.

 

~’~

He was going to die. He was going to die out here and his body was never going to be found. Luke knew his body was turning a purplish color. Purple and blue. It was nothing he had ever experienced before. As a kid he had grown up on a desert. The coldest planet he had ever been to was Spira. Where he and Krennic lived. Or at least, where they used to live. He tripped into a freezing creek at that thought. It caused him to scream in pain. Luke was practically naked. All he had for cover was the see-through gown. So he quickly scrambled out of the water and tried to wrap the thing tighter around himself. One of the worst things about this whole situation was the fact the sun had set behind the horizon. He could still see for now, but that was rapidly changing. The further he went through the woods, the darker it got. With the snow, his lower half being wet, and the darkness encompassing everything; the temp was dropping rapidly. At this point, his teeth were audibly chattering. Even his pace was slowing down.

It all happened in an instant. It was as though someone had shut off the power, leaving Luke in such darkness that he could not see directly in front of his face. He had to stop. Luke felt as though his eyes were shut. Testing it out, there was no difference. Taking deep breathes, he reached out in front of him. Before it went dark, he had seen a tree somewhere in front of him. So he stumbled horribly through the darkness until his hand hit the bark. He turned and leant against it. There was no way he was about to sit in the snow. Not when he felt the water from the creek freezing against his skin. So all he could do was attempt to breath hot air into his hands. The shaking in his body had stopped; his eyes growing heavy and drowsy. There was something in his head that told him perhaps he could sit down, could get some rest. His body started to slip down the tree before he stopped.

Red eyes.

He could see red eyes right beyond some trees.

They were staring at him.

It was as though his heart was jolted with electricity. Without thinking, or perhaps thinking it was his best option, he bolted up and sprinted in the opposite direction. Right behind him he could hear a roar of anger. There was a snapping of razor sharp teeth and then the moon broke through the clouds. There was no escaping the beast that haunted him through the woods.

Luke fell with a scream as the large creature jumped onto his back. It was hot, the thing's heat burning into him against the chill of the snow on his almost naked stomach. He yelled and flailed to get it off, to get him off. It was Thrawn that was pinning him to the ground and it was perhaps the most terrified he had ever been of the man. Those red eyes. They had bored into his soul through the pitch black darkness. He yearned to be gone, to be away. Luke was so tired of being scared and broken. And now here he was, yelling into the darkness for Orson to save him, with tears streaming down his face. The scream only pitched louder when Thrawn's mouth, full of razor sharp teeth, clamped down onto his wrist when it hit the man in the jaw. He pulled and bit, making Luke's arm bend too far to be natural. Luke felt bile burn at his throat as the teeth bit further and further into his skin. There was a moment where he thought Thrawn had stopped, that he could form a smile on his face in the depths of the hell that he was in. But when he tried to flex his fingers and nothing happened, he froze. Slowly, so sure of what he was going to see, he turned his head.

There in the snow, visible even in the darkness, lay his bloody hand. It was... It was there. The scream he let out was blood curdling. Even with the adrenaline and the cold bitter air, he felt the extreme pain. He started to break down; babbling incoherently about everything and anything. He heard his voice scream names, so many names. Wedge, Lars, Beru, Anubis, Orson; he even called for the mother and father he never had. There were so many things that wrapped and squeezed at him that he nearly passed out. But Thrawn slammed his face into the snow before he could.

"Shut up you mutt." He growled into Luke's ear quietly. Luke could feel hot saliva drip from Thrawn's mouth. Some of Luke's blood dripped from it as well, splattering against his tear stained cheek. Something had happened to Thrawn as he ran off. The man was an animal now. His hot breath panted against the side of Luke’s frozen face like some rapid Bantha. He growled and snarled, the saliva only continuing to drip hot onto Luke. Without Luke realizing what was happening, Thrawn’s clawed hands ripped at the thin dress, sending it flying. Without any prep, Thrawn’s changed cock slammed into Luke. It was larger when he turned into an animal. It felt like Luke had been split in half. The pain was not as bad as losing his hand, but it was up there. He screamed. “Know your place you beast.” Thrawn ironically growled at Luke. He pinned Luke’s bloody stump to the snow, his hand as well. It actually felt good and slightly stopped the bleeding. But the blond could barely breath as Thrawn mercilessly slammed into Luke again and again. He wailed with tears falling down his face. What hurt the most was his missing hand. Both the shock and the adrenaline were wearing off so he felt the full brunt of everything.

“You are mine!” Thrawn ripped into Luke. The pounding did not stop until he came with hard spurts into Luke. The blond could feel the cum drip from himself as Thrawn pulled out. It burned; everything burned. All he wanted was to be free. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be home. Why didn’t Orson come for him sooner? Why didn’t Krennic call to him? Contact him? Luke’s tears slipped down his face as Thrawn’s large arms picked Luke up. The blond was weak. He could see his bloody stump swing back and forth as he was carried over Thrawn’s shoulder. His teeth weren’t even chattering anymore. His whole body felt numb. The scars of the whip actually were the only thing that he could feel anymore. They twitched with pain; but that was it. He could only imagine his lips were blue.

 

~’~

Krennic shook with anger as his shuttle landed right outside of Thrawn’s castle. He hated it. He wanted to spit on it as he looked upon the stone monstrosity. And he hated the snow. It was disgusting, and cold, and frigid. Everything about the situation was terrible. Not seeing Luke and Anubis for so long made him nauseous. All he wanted to do was look upon their faces, make sure they were alright.

He knew that Thrawn had been jamming the communication signals the entire time. There was no way in the galaxy that snow would cause a big enough interference for him not to get Krennic’s messages. The monster was hording Luke and Anubis and it had to be stopped. So Krennic shut off the shuttle and stepped down into the snow, only to stop short. There was blood. It was bright against the white snow. A trail led straight up through the front gardens to the door. He felt his heart stop. That was not a good sign. So he quickened his pace and stepped inside. At first it was silent, but then a faint yell sounded through the main grand hall. Krennic held his breath for a moment so he could hear it better. Following the sound, he quickly walked over to a side door. It swung open with no trouble at all. The steps lead down to a humid corridor. Inside, Krennic could obviously hear Anubis’ voice at the end of the hallway. He rushed down and Anubis froze in shock.

He looked horrible. Anubis was thin, sickly thin. His cheeks had caved in and he was dirty. And he was in a cell. Krennic’s anger only increased ten-fold. Thrawn had been keeping Anubis in a dungeon.

“Oh stars above, Krennic.” The boy sounded as though he were about to break down, which very well could have been the case.

“Anubis, dear gods.” Krennic gasped and took a step forward. “What in stars named happened? What’s going on?” Like an angry predator, Anubis flew into an explanation. Apparently, right when they landed, Thrawn’s cronies had grabbed Anubis and threw him into the cell. He had spent the entire time down here. Luke on the other hand…Thrawn had been… He…Anubis explained what he had seen Thrawn do to Luke and could only speculate that was not the worst thing that had happened to the blond. Krennic’s face went stony cold. He wanted to kill the man, but…

“Now is not the time. Thrawn grabbed Luke before he could get me out. It has been silent since that has happened. The key!” Anubis pointed to the small silver device that lay by the back wall. Krennic quickly grabbed it and threw the heavy door open. With a thrust, Krennic put the blaster Thrawn left behind before into Anubis’ hands. The black haired male looked ferocious and started towards the door, but Krennic stopped him with a frown of his own.

“As much as we both want to kill him, we can’t. The Emperor forbid it.” None of the fight left Anubis’ face which pleased Krennic. The kid still had fight in him, had fight for Luke. So they turned and rushed out of the dungeon and stopped in the main hall. “So you don’t have an-“

There was a scream.

That was Luke’s scream.

Krennic’s blood ran cold. That was a sound that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his natural life. But it gave him an idea of where Luke was. He quickly turned to one of the halls and rushed down it, Anubis hot on his tail. They ran and ran, Anubis actually keeping up with Krennic, even though he was probably severely ill himself.

Finally they rounded a corner. Clear crying and the sound of an animal growling came from the end of the hallway. Their training kicked in and they carefully made their way down the hallway. Krennic’s heart was beating out of his chest as he slowly pushed the last door open; the sting of tears biting at the sides of his eyes at what he would find.

And he felt his heart shatter.

There, at the opposite side of the room near an open balcony was Luke and Thrawn. The blue skinned Grand Admiral looked like some sort of beast. He had grown in size, dark fur over most of his body. His mouth was hovering over Luke’s face, a jaw full of razor sharp teeth, growling at the blond. Blood and saliva poured from his mouth onto Luke’s blue tinted skin.

But Luke. His beautiful diamond. He was shattered. Krennic felt bile rise in his throat. Completely naked; Luke shivered, cried, and moaned as his back rested against the cold stone of the balcony railing. There was blood everywhere too. Krennic actually had to swallow the vomit when he saw that one of Luke’s hands was gone, just a blackened bloody stump left in its place. When his crying blue eyes spotted Krennic, he didn’t’ even flinch; only shattering Krennic’s heart further. When they spotted Anubis, Luke's cries only worsened; but this time sounding pleading, almost happy.

Finally, Thrawn’s head whipped to the side and he froze when he spotted the two men; mainly Krennic. The red eyes widened, then narrowed as though he realized something. Right before their eyes, his body started to shrink. Steam billowed off of his body as he reverted back to his normal size. “You are here early Orson.” He said as though this entire situation was normal. Krennic wanted to explode, but he needed to keep a level head.

“I am here to pick up Luke and Anubis.” He bit out. There was no need to keep up formalities any longer. He watched as Thrawn walked away and Anubis ran to Luke. The blue skinned male walked over to a desk and leant his back against the front with his arms crossed.

“A part of me wants to stop you. What would you do then?”

“I would lose my position within the Empire because I would rip your throat out.” He was serious. He would rather defect from the Empire than give Luke to Thrawn. The Grand Admiral just smirked and chuckled. He glanced over to where Anubis was cradling a crying Luke in his arms. The Deathtrooper shot him a poisonous glare. Shaking his head with closed eyes, he turned back to Krennic.

“Take him. He isn’t worth it.”

The three of them shambled out and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of Luke's, Krennic's, and Anubis' story!
> 
> Inspiration
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/69ed4c744cc2d773c51cc1a99f4b16c2/tumblr_od3nh8ZmE01ukalfso1_400.jpg
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/371d2876c3daaa4b7a3942ffbf424df0/tumblr_ock3sgk5EJ1u7ba5to1_1280.png
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f5/85/40/f585401b0589d105d076f0d18273d6e2.jpg
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/553c3fe7e67e3d6695d3f3c138e8e6ae/tumblr_od2wggs9th1tbdkmgo1_1280.jpg
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/cc275915b1582b8d911dd4317643b385/tumblr_oco9cighNq1vajji5o1_540.jpg
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/37643ea76f87926c4b608993b60ac592/tumblr_obxo11wdgm1rc0yuao1_500.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b4961d922332e9b409109e45ccf6d94/tumblr_o4wx7yirlT1vnhtpro1_500.jpg
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/7d1706be3feab65d8bdf97c0301b01b0/tumblr_oa7xi54BSB1tl7h9yo1_500.gif


End file.
